Destiny? Yeah Right
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is the ending, to Ice Queen, Fire King, and a Prophecy, as well as Getting Discovered.


A few minutes later in the car, Scientist 1 turns to the handcuffed family. The family refuses to look at him. He turns back and turns on contract. They stop a few times for they even let the gang go to the bathroom, and get something to eat. Four hours later, they make it to a huge mansion looking building. Scientist 1 and a lot of guards lead them up the stairs, into the building, they stop in a room that says "Office " There behind a desk sat a tall, older guy. He has on a grey suit, and matching tie on. He smiled at them, and stood up from his seat.

"Ah! Our guest have finally arrived, we have been searching for you two. For a very long time, I must add." he says

"Who are you?" demands Fannick

"My, have I forgot my manners, like a certain little boy? Forgive me, I am known as Red Leader." says Red Leader

"Are you the boss?" asks Ellie

"No, I am not, my dear. I am the leader here, but we are all under one boss." says Red Leader

"What do you want with us?" demands their Mom

"My, I know where the boy gets it from. You two, the parents? Nothing, we only want the girl and the boy. You two just came with them. We can't have children separated from their parents. We aren't monsters. It's their destiny to join us, after a while, of course. We were told not to do a thing, until orders were given to. Our only order was to have you guys here, and wait for departure. Departure will take you to your new home as soon as possible. Until then, guards! Please escort them to the basement. Be extra gentle with the children they are very important." orders Red Leader

"What about the parents?" asks Guard 1

"Do as you like, don't kill them though. We have no interest in them." says Red Leader

Red Leader goes back to his work, as the guards take them away. A bit later, the guards drop them all off in a room in the basement. The guards walk off, after chaining their legs to one of the post on all four of the beds. In the room there is one sink, a bucket, four beds, one bathroom, and a window covered in bars.

"Now what?" asks Ellie, looking and sounding annoyed

"Now we escape." says their Dad

"But how?" asks the rest in unison

"Easy. You two will use your powers, and bend our way out. When the guards and scientist aren't in here, or looking through that door." says their Dad

"Eh! But you two said-" starts Fannick

"We know what we said, but this is an exception." says their Mom

The twins look at each other for a minute,then nod.

"Okay." they say in unison

Fannick uses his bending skills, to make enough fire, just enough to melt the cuff on the chain off his own ankle first. After he is done with his he moves closer to Ellie.

"Hold still. You move and I might accidently burn you." says Fannick

"Okay." says Ellie

Fannick gets to work on the cuff of her chain. After stopping twice, because of guards and scientist coming in to check on them. He finally frees Ellie, then he goes to his parents' chains. He takes his time and melts both of their cuffs on their chains. This process takes three days, because the twins get dragged out of the room, for testing. Such as blood drawn, the scientist have to do it several times. Since the twins use their one arm, that isn't strapped to the chair, to bust the containers. Ellie stands up, dragging the chain behind her walks to the sink, she fills the bucket full of water. She goes to the window standing a little bit back. She bends the water on to the bars of the water, and turns the bars into icicles. She then bends the now formed ice, that doesn't go on the bars, back into the bucket. She heads back to where she was sitting, knowing that they can't escape yet. They wait, until a guard calls "Lights out!". When the lights go out, their Dad goes on his hands and knees underneath the window. Fannick climbs up on top of their Dad, and gets to work on breaking the bars. As soon as that is done, Fannick balances his self up the window seal. He waits until guards pass by before hopping on to the grass. Luckily the drop wasn't that far of a drop. After five minutes he signals for everyone to join him. Ellie jumps down, followed by their parents. They hide until they hear clock chimes go off.

"Time for mid-night shifts turn." says Guard # 4

"Right." says Guard #5

The guards go inside and the family takes this advantage to escape. The family makes it all the way to the forest. There take a break, to catch their breath.

"So, now what?" asks Fannick

"We're moving." says their Mom matter-of-factly

"Where?" asks the twins

"To Italy." says their Dad

The whole family, whoops in agreement. They start running toward any airport, for miles not knowing exactly where they were. They just had a destination, which was good enough for them. In the meanwhile, the scientist and guards make their way up to Red Leaders office.

"What is it?" demands Red Leader

"Um...Well...You see… They have escaped, sir." says Scientist 1

"FIND THEM! NOW! Don't rest until you do.," begins Red Leader, until he answers his ringing phone, "Hello? Ah! Ma'am, what a pleas- huh? Oh, you know? We're sorry, we are looking for them, right away. … Yes, ma'am, whatever you say ma'am. Good-bye, ma'am."

He hangs up, and slams his face into the desk.

"Um...what's wrong, sir?" asks Scientist 1

"She said if we don't get them back, and drive them to a secluded base, to get picked up 24- hours after , and ALIVE! When she runs out of patience, everybody in building Red, will be fired. So I suggest, you guys to go find them!" orders Red Leader

"Eek! Yes, sir. We will find them." says Scientist 1

Everybody runs out into the planning room.

The End


End file.
